wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dawnbreak Academy
You're walking in Pantala, thinking about nothing, but everything at the same time. Your mind wanders to your young dragonet. A dragonet who needs to be educated. Then, your eyes fall on a poster. An advertisement for the school known as Dawnbreak Academy. A school that accepts all and rejects no-one. You decide that that is where you want your dragonet to go. And they are welcomed with open arms. Dawnbreak Academy belongs to me, Sby!! Don't steal it!! You are welcome to put your OCs here as soon as it's more developed!! Coding by Pinktiger2107, and is click to open! Dawnbreak Academy Dawnbreak Academy is a school on Pantala, set in an AU after Wasp is defeated. But it's not just any school. It's not for any one tribe. LeafWings, SilkWings, HiveWings, hybrids, and Pyrrhian tribe dragons alike can be accepted in, as long as they live on Pantala. It is for dragonets and dragons ages 3-15, separated into different wings for certain age groups. It is an all-inclusive, peace-inspiring Academy on the continent of Pantala, and has been compared to Jade Mountain Academy. The Academy Itself The Academy is a large building, made of brick. The main building is in the middle, the widest and tallest, and the four wings branch out from it, two on each side, connected to the Academy by windowed tunnels. It is covered in beautiful flowers and vines, added by the LeafWing students with control over plants. Outside the main entrance stands a sign, whose inspirational words are changed every week, and chosen by staff and students alike. The school property stretches to contain 3 play and hangout areas. The first, located between the two left wings, is for the youngest dragonets. It has small things to play and create with, and contains a large sandbox, among other fun things. The second, located behind the school, is for the two middle age groups. It is the largest, and though it still has playthings and structures, there are less, leaving more room for imagination. There are benches and tables so students can simply sit and talk, if they so wish. Paper and drawing materials are provided, as well as anything that the students may wish to use. The third, for the eldest dragons, is a beautiful field, where the students can be active and enjoy nature. Like the second one, it also has benches, as well as tables. It also doubles as the sports field, and has nets and a cart of sports equipment, which is free for all to use. Left Wings There are two left wings: the front and the back. Each contain mostly the smallest classrooms, though the front one has smaller ones than the back. The front left wing contains the second youngest dragonets, ages 3-6. It has smaller classrooms, as the children are smaller. The walls are covered with inspirational posters, to inspire the young ones to do their best, and learn all they can. The walls are painted orange and yellow, to symbolize youth and happiness. The back left wing contains the dragon(et)s ages 6-9. The classrooms are larger than the ones in the front left wing. As the dragonets in the wing become dragons, there are less inspirational posters and more student artwork and projects. The walls are painted a pale red, to symbolize excitement, though not anger. Right Wings Again, there are two right wings, set up the same way as the left wings. They have the largest student classrooms in the school, though the back one has smaller ones than the front, despite having older, adult-age students. The front right wing contains the students ages 9-12. It has the largest classrooms, and there are many more student-made things, such as working contraptions. The back right wing contains the eldest students, ages 12-15. As they are already adults, there are less things in the hall. There are smaller classrooms, as there are less students. Main building The main building contains rooms for the use of all students, as well as rooms for 1-3 year olds capable of speech. There are two classrooms for the 1-3 year olds. It also contains the front, entrance hall, where all the tunnels connecting the wings to the main building meet, and new students are introduced to the large Academy. Headmaster Flea's office is located there as well. Art studio The Dawnbreak Art Studio is a very spacious room, with canvases, pottery wheels, containers of clay, and other art-related things in different areas of the room. One wall has been labeled the 'Splatter Wall', as a huge canvas covers most of the wall, covered by splatter paint, added by students over the years. All students are permitted, and encouraged, to add to it whenever they are in the studio. Music Room Blurb Student Classrooms Blurb Library Blurb Garden Blurb Location Blurb Rules Blurb Boarders There is limited boarding space!! As well as being a daytime school, Dawnbreak has another building on its grounds for dragons who stay overnight as they live too far away. The dragons that board are: Teachers: *Plague *Name *Name *Name * Students: *Name *Name *Name *Name *Name *Name *Name *Name Students Ask in the comments/on my wall to have a student here!! They are unlimited and do not need to be reserved! Ages 1-3 (capable of speech): *Eternal *Chigger Ages 3-6: *Squelch *Rarity *Orbweaver *Apple Ages 6-9: *Starlily *DJ *Ether *Rainy Day *Kurrajong Ages 9-12: *Fall *Stellar *Jockey *Bluebell *Cleveland *Maryland *Hachuu Ages 12-15: *Foxglove *Name *Name Staff Ask in comments/on my wall for a staff member!! Teachers must be 20-25 years or older!! Teachers Headmaster: *Flea (HiveWing, male) Front Left Wing: *Sulphur (SilkWing, female) *Name *Name Back Left Wing: *Name *Name *Name Front Right Wing: *Name *Name *Name Back Right Wing: *Name *Name *Name Music: *Gentoo Assistant: *Name Art: *Pride (Moonmoon) Assistant: *Starlord Gym: *Plague Ages 1-2: *Teacher *Teacher Other Staff Janitors: *Name *Name Learning Support: *Name *Name *Name *Name Category:Places Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress